<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing In The Dark by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353428">Dancing In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie Kray loves you but he just can't dance with you in public</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">Ronnie couldn’t sleep. His brain was tick ticking; thinking about all sorts of crazy things. Next to him, you were fast asleep, curled up against his side; all warm and comforting like a hot water bottle. Your hair was mussed up; the remnants of the hairspray you had used to tease it into style when the two of you had gone out to the club that night still stuck there. As always you had looked beautiful and you had turned the heads of many a man, yet your own eyes had been all for him. It baffled Ronnie to no end because he knew he wasn’t worthy of you. Tonight had been just another example of that when you had asked him to dance.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“But you love to dance,” you pouted when Ronnie shook his head.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>You knew that would be his answer but you had decided to try anyway because who knew when a miracle might occur.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“Just go and dance with Reg or Albie instead,” he grumbled.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“I don’t want to dance with them; I want to dance with you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>Ronnie leaned back in his chair, taking a puff of his cigar as he regarded you with his infamous steely gaze.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“And I said I don’t want to dance.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“Fine,” you shrugged indifferently, even though he could see the hurt on your face. “You just sit here and be miserable all night; I don’t care.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1"><em>Watching Albie spin you around the dance floor, Ronnie tried to stop jealousy from eating at him like a parasite. But he couldn’t help the envious thoughts from forming and he wished more than anything he was the one dancing to the live band with you. You were right, he loved to dance; his body just couldn’t help itself when he heard a good piece of music. But a slight wobble of his body by himself at a party was different to dancing with out in the open with you for everyone to see. And what was the problem with that exactly? Well, it was just another way to tell the Richardson gang that you were his Achilles heel, wasn’t it? And that’s precisely what you were, and you had been from pretty much the moment he laid eyes on you. He’d heard people speak of love; he’d read about it; he’d seen it with his own two eyes, barely able to conceal a scowl of disgust at his brother and Frances’ appallingly sweet displays of affection. But until he met you he’d never felt it, let alone imagined he ever would. And now he couldn’t clearly remember how it felt to </em>not<em> love you. It was all consuming and all encompassing yet he still felt as though he couldn’t get enough of you. He didn’t want to get enough of you. He wanted you to be the air he needed to breathe; the hint of light in his darkened mind; the smile to his scowl. But he was terrified that if he showed all of that in public then someone would find a way to take you from him. He couldn’t be the reason your life was taken.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>His eyes lingered on you as you danced; his fingers twitching with the need to touch you and press his nose to your strawberry scented hair. Albie spun you a little too hard and when you almost fell to the ground, Ronnie could hear your laugh across the room, right over the noise of the music and he smiled into his whiskey glass.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“Fuckin’ hell I haven’t seen you smile like that since Mum got you that blue toy train for Christmas when we were kids,” Reggie sat down at the table with a grin, his gaze following Ronnie’s. “She’s got a right dirty laugh, Y/N, hasn’t she?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“I told her once she cackled like a witch and she threatened to do a spell to make my balls shrivel up if I said it again,” Ronnie commented, drawing a genuine laugh from his twin.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“She’s a keeper, Ron,” Reggie chuckled.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">
    <em>“She most definitely is.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p3"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">And Ronnie was a selfish man. Even though he knew he should really let you go and find someone more worthy, he wasn’t willing to let you go. With a gentle kiss upon your lips, he watched your brow furrow as you stirred in your sleep, and just as he hoped you opened your eyes sleepily to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“Ron? Everything alright?” you croaked.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“No,” he shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“No? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“I need you to come downstairs with me right now,” he ordered, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“Right now?” you frowned, glancing at the bedside table. “It’s four o’clock in the morning.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“I know but it’s important,” Ronnie assured you, heading downstairs without waiting for you.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">With a sigh you forced yourself out of bed and followed Ronnie to the living room where you found him stood fiddling about with the record player. When the beginnings strains of Elvis Presley’s <em>‘Can’t Help Falling In Love With You’ </em>started, Ronnie held out a hand to you and you looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“Ron, I thought you said this was something important,” you narrowed your eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">“It is,” he murmured, pulling you gently into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">And in the early hours of the morning, the two of you swayed to the gentle rhythm of one song and then another while Ronnie murmured how much he loved you. And you loved him too.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p2"> </p><p class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67p1">
  <span class="yiv6635153893ydp6616c67s1">Always.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>